Summary
by StephanoRainbow
Summary: This is all my stories and almost all my fandoms combined into one story. Also, my friends helped me with the ending.


This is all your fault! Everyone would be safe and sound but you had to show up and ruin everything! I have no friends or family because of you! Why did you fall near my hiding spot?! WHY DID I NOTICE YOU?! I would love to kill you, but that would be like killing me, and I still have a chance. 15% chance...10% chance...5% chance…

Suki

"I heard that Kate and Denzel are together!"

"Ben got a pet snake!"

"Wanna hang out tonight?" I'm so quiet in school that I can hear everyone's talk. My friends say it's my superpower, but I don't believe them. Sorry, I didn't really introduce myself. My name is Suki Shadow. My parents are named Ani and Ace and I have an older brother named Thomas. Although, Thomas went missing one day and mom has tried to find him for about two years now. Dad really wants to go and find mom, but he has to take care of me. I honestly think someone lost is more important than me, but whatever. Anyway, I have long brown hair with blue, purple, and green highlights. My best friend, Leaf, loves to play with my hair. Leaf is only in elementary and I'm in highschool, but is it really that bad that one of my best friends is in elementary?! Besides, Leaf has been depressed lately because her cat died. I would love to hang out with Leaf again, but ever since Hairy Pawter died, it's like Leaf disappeared. I'm worried for her...sorry, I got distracted again. Anyway, I have big blue eyes, wear rectangle blue glasses, and I'm usually found in fandom clothes. All my clothes are fandom related, especially since mom introduced me to them. Don't you hate it when your parents show you something they love and you fall in love with the old thing.

" ! What are you doing?" I look up and see everyone staring at me. Ella, the jerk, was staring at me too. She gave an evil smile. I don't see what Eden sees in her. Eden is my best friend, although he has pimples all over, huge glasses, looks like a classic nerd. Eden has a crush on Ella and I have no clue why. I see Ella as a barrel...Eden sees her as a princess. Well, I won't judge and yes, I may have a few feelings for Eden...especially since I always look on the inside. But, if Eden keeps liking Ella, then I'm never going to be with him. Anyway, I should be focused on class.

After School

"Suki! Suki! Ella got into cheerleading!"

"That's nice, Eden." I said not focused. You know how I said I have feelings for Eden? I also have feelings for this guy named Liam. Although, I call him Nice because he's nice, tall, weird, and is a nerd...sort of. I mean, ever since he put his hair up, I found him not attractive, so that's why I have feelings for Eden. Well, I saw Nice with his arm around a girl I've never seen before, but she's obviously pretty than me. I guess it's over. I don't have feelings for Nice anymore.

"Oh...Suki? You okay? Do you want me to go punch Nice in the face?" Eden said while noticing where I was staring. I smiled and said

"No, it's okay. Nice isn't worth it." Well, I said bye to Eden as I went under my tree. I always go under this tree after school and finish my homework. I actually planted this tree in GS and now nobody in GS cares about this tree except me. That's why I always go under the tree and bring a bottle of water to feed it. But, when I went under my tree, I saw a black notebook. The notebook said "Death Note". I looked inside the notebook to try to find a name, but there was no name. There were instructions. You write a name in the notebook and after six minutes and forty seconds, the person will die. If the person doesn't die by a car-crash or something, then they will have a heart attack. This is a weird a cruel notebook...but I'll keep it so I can make flyers for it. I want this notebook to go to the rightful owner. So, I go home, say hi to dad, and go to my room. I put Death Note on my desk as I type my fanfic. The fanfic is about ships. I'm a shipper.

"Hello." I turn around and see...someone I don't recognize. It had red eyes that never blinked, skeleton wings, was super skinny, had spicked up black hair, and there was a bandage covering one of his eyes. What happened to him? Who is he?

"Hi. Who are you?" I said in a friendly tone.

"Wow. Usually when I walk up to humans, they freak out and call me monster. Well, I'm Daru, a shinigami."

"A shinigami?"

"Sort of like a demon. Except you have my notebook." I turned to Death Note and said

"Oh, this is yours? Sorry, I didn't know." I picked up the notebook and handed back to Daru.

"You're going to give me my notebook just like that? Don't you want power or make a utopia where evil doesn't exist?"

"Why would I want power? And even if I wanted all evil gone, that's sort of impossible. There will always be a bad side so earth can be balanced. Without evil, the people of earth wouldn't be balanced. There's always going to be evil."

"...I like your theory...but, seriously, keep the notebook." Daru gave me the notebook as I said

"What am I going to do with this?"

"Whatever you want. And I'm going to follow you around. I'm not being a stalker, I just always have to be with my notebook and I'm bored. Entertain me." Well, I first noticed his skinny form, so I asked

"Are you hungry?"

"Well, shinigamis don't need to eat, but we can."

"I'll be right back." Talking about food makes me hungry. I'll get some strawberries. Strawberries are my favorite food. So, I brought some chopped strawberries and said

"Try one. They're called strawberries." Daru ate one and started eating them all.

"Mmm! Strawberries are so...what's the word? Juicy!" I smiled as I looked at Death Note. What can I do with this now? I sort of don't want to give this away. Eden is busy stalking Ella and Leaf is depressed...I think I made a new friend. I feel like Daru will be a kind friend to be around...I guess. That night, when I was in pajamas and I brushed my teeth, I got into bed as Daru asked

"What's on your cloths?"

"Star Trek."

"Star Trek?"

"You don't know fandoms, do you?" Daru shook his head. I need to teach him fandoms...just like how mom taught me fandoms. I got a book out that said "Fandom Sisters". This book is so old, yet I love all the sisters and their fandoms. I read the whole story to Daru. The story's about a boy named Jerome who didn't know where he belonged until fangirls taught him what fandoms were and he became a fanboy. Daru listened the whole time and said

"That was a good story. Jerome found out that he is a fanboy. You think I'm a fanboy? I don't know where I belong. The other shinigami bully me and humans think I'm a monster."

"Daru, I totally think that you're a fanboy. As long as you believe. Can I tell you my favorite fandom quote?"

"Sure."

"'Always believe in yourself. Do this and no matter where you are, you will have nothing to fear.' Baron from Cat Returns."

"Huh...Suki...I need to tell you something about Death Note."

"What is it?"

"There's a rule where if the owner of the book doesn't write a name down in the next thirteen days, the owner will die."

"What?! I thought that was fake!"

"*laughs*Entrainment!" I got out of bed, opened the notebook, and froze. I don't want to die...but I don't want anybody else dying either. Who can I kill? Who deserves to die? Who makes the world miserable? Okay, Suki, you have thirteen days to figure this out. You should go to sleep. So, I close the notebook and go back to bed.

"What happened? You were supposed to kill someone."

"I don't know anyone who deserves to die. I think no one does."

"What about criminals? Murderers? People who took your brother?"

"How do you know about my brother?!"

"I heard your dad talk about it when I went to get more strawberries."

"But I don't know even if my brother got kidnapped! Nobody knows where he or mom is! And criminals don't need to die no matter how evil. Like I said, no one deserves to die."

"I'm sure you'll find someone in the next thirteen days." And I doze off.

Next Day At School

"*laughs*Old fangirl here likes Liam! Well, guess what! LIAM IS MINE FOREVER!" Ella found out that I sort of like Liam, and that girl who I said was pretty than me and was with Liam...was Ella. I don't really care anymore, but for Ella to leave me be, I had to fake cry. My face feels numb, too. Ella punched me in the face all because I like her boyfriend. Finally, when Ella left and called me a baby, I stopped fake crying, got up, and head for class. As if she never even bullied me.

"You took that pretty well. Who is she?" Daru asked. Like he said, he had to follow his notebook, and the notebook is in my backpack. I don't know why...I guess Daru's company makes me feel better.

"That's Ella. I think she's the biggest jerk in school, but...whatever."

"You should kill her. Make things interesting."

"*sigh*Don't you remember the little talk we had last night? I'm not killing anybody." I also noticed that a giant-winged monster is following me, and nobody is freaking out or anything.

"Why isn't anybody freaking out that you're here?"

"Only humans who touch Death Note can see me. Right now, everybody thinks you're talking to yourself." I looked around and saw kids give me a weird look. I feel embarrassed. Until, Eden came over and said

"Hey, Suki! I'm gonna do it! I'm actually gonna do it!"

"What?! Really!" What Eden is saying is he is going to admit he has feelings for Ella today. But, should I warn him that Ella has a boyfriend? If I did, Eden would see that she truly is a barrel. So…

"Eden...I must tell you that Ella has a boyfriend."

"Yeah, it's gonna be me! Wish me luck!" and off ran Eden. Eden's hopes are too high...and they're gonna get destroyed.

"Why aren't you stopping him?" asked Daru.

"He's hopes are too high. It's impossible to tell him the truth." I whispered. But...at lunch, I didn't see Eden anywhere. Eden and I always eat lunch together, even if people tease that we like each other. I guess that's why Eden wants to like Ella. I know he hates getting teased...especially since his parents died. Sorry I didn't tell, but his parents were murdered last week. I feel horrible for Eden, but he said that as long as I keep him happy, he'll survive. ;) But, still, I'm worried for Eden. What happened to him? Ella is over by her table eating lunch with her friends. Is Eden going to go up to her now? Apparently not. Lunch is now over, and Eden is out of sight…

After School

I'm home and worried for Eden. I go to the home phone and dial his number, but he doesn't answer. Where could he be?! So, I went to my room and said

"Daru. Do you have any idea of where Eden is?"

"...I did see something. When you were in one of your boring classes, I went to the detention room and saw Eden. Then, the bell rang and Eden was yelling at Ella. I could see on his face that he was heart-broken. Then, I followed you again." Ella. This is all her fault. She can bully me and she can steal my crush, but she can never break my best friend's heart. I got out Death Note and wrote Ella's name in. I also wrote on how she should die. Suicide with a knife.

Eden

Ella doesn't like me just because I'm ugly on the outside! Ugh! I grab my sharpest knife and head for her house. I know where her house is because I stalk her so much. Anyway, I crawl up to her window, open the window, and see Ella on the ground;blood everywhere, and a bloody knife next to her. UGH! I HATE AND LOVE ELLA SO MUCH! SHE KNEW I WAS COMING! SHE DIDN'T WANT ME TO KILL HER BECAUSE SHE HATES ME SO MUCH! I slam my knife on the ground and go to the library. The love of my life and my parents are gone. What can I do now? I don't know. That's why I'm heading to the library to find what my future will be. Out of all the jobs, a demon sounds like the best job. So, I borrow the book, go to my house and turn into a demon. I am Demon Eden. I will find someone mysterious that loves me. There's someone out there for everyone.

Next Day of School-Suki

Ella nor Eden was at school. I guess I know that Death Note works because Ella's jerk friends don't talk to each other or bully kids anymore. They know that they might be next. But, Ella's the only one I'm going to kill. For Eden. Although, I looked all over the school, and couldn't find him.

"*laughs*"

"What is it, Daru?" Daru is like a little brother. Just wants entertainment. Daru then pointed north. I went north but couldn't find Eden.

"How's it going?" Daru said. I turned around and he was looking at me. I thought he was talking to someone else. Although, I heard whispers behind me. Daru doesn't want me to see, so I won't.

"I like how Eden ended up as a demon." I didn't hear that last part, but I don't care. Daru doesn't have information I need. Well, I spent the whole day looking for Eden...and couldn't find him. I even went to his house after school. He wasn't there, but there was a giant circle with a star in it on the ground. Looked like the Supernatural sign. Well, when I got home, I said

"Hi, dad! I'm home!" No reply. After I put my backpack away, I go to the kitchen and grab a carton of strawberries for Daru. Daru ate the strawberries as I saw a note on the kitchen table. A note from dad.

Dear Suki, I am so sorry, but I am too worried for your mother and brother. You are a Shadow and a highschool student. I know you have friends and they can take care of you. Or, you could take care of yourself. I believe you can do anything while I'm gone. Just remember that you're not alone. ~ Ace Shadow(Dad)

So, now I'm alone for probably the rest of my life. My family is gone...and same with my best friend. I'm glad I didn't give Death Note away. Daru is all I have now.

"What does the note say?" Daru said with strawberries stuffed in his mouth. I tossed the note to Daru as he said

"Huh...what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. I guess find a job. I need money in order to survive."

"What's money?"

"Money is paper. You use it to pay for food, water, shelter, and other things. No money equals no strawberries."

"What?! Let's go find you a job then!" So, Daru and I searched the whole town and couldn't find anything. I even went to the library to find a job. Even a demon doesn't seem interesting to me. Well, with no job, Daru and I went back home to rest. I got in bed as Daru said

"Bright and early the next day we need to find a job for strawberries."

"One, I have school tomorrow. Two, why do you love strawberries so much?"

"They're just so juicy!" I then went to sleep.

Midnight

I wake up as I see a bright, white light coming from the backyard. I also heard what sound like sirens. Is a fire truck in my backyard? I grab my jacket and run outside with Daru following me. The thing outside was a giant metal tube thing. G.R.A.V.E. was engraved at the bottom. What is this? Is this the reality version of Tadris? Then, the doors opened and out came a girl with blonde hair and a guy with messed up brown hair. They were dressed like Shadowhunters.

"Suki Shadow?" They asked while looking at me. I took a step forward, showing that I don't trust them, but they look cool,

"I'm Lake Lovegood and this is Delete Who. We're timelords and we need you and Death Note." I can't believe timelords are in front of me! I was fangirling a bit as I said

"Why do you want me? How do you know of Death Note?"

"We're timelords. What do you think? And we need you because someone messed up the past and we need your notebook. People were supposed to die, but didn't. We need you or time itself will be messed up." The boy, or Delete, said.

"So...I'm going to travel in time?" The teenagers nodded as I went in the time machine.

"By the way, this is G.R.A.V.E. He can be pretty mean sometimes, but he's learning how to be good."

"_Hello Suki Shadow_."

"Hello :D" I looked around the time machine. It was so big. And it had everything. A flat screen TV, a swimming pool, three book cases of Doctor Who!

"You guys know Doctor Who?!"

"We don't know him personally, but we're huge fans of him."

"So am I!"

"Oh, so you're a fangirl?"

"Yeah, although, I know fandoms are old, but my mom showed them to me and I love them!"

"Fandoms are old?! I guess that's time traveling talking." G.R.A.V.E. is wonderful! He's awesome! I wonder if Lake and Delete would like to meet Daru.

"Daru, whoever touches Death Note can see you, right?" I whispered.

"Correct." So, I got Death Note out, showed it to Lake and Delete, and said

"I must tell you that there's a shinigami with every one of the Death Notes."

"We know. This isn't the first time we saw a Death Note. We're alright on meeting your shinigami." I smiled as Lake and Delete touched the notebook. They then looked behind me, smiled, and said

"Hello. Who are you? And what's your favorite food? Apples? Chocolate?"

"I'm Daru and I love strawberries." So, Lake went to the refrigerator and got a carton of strawberries.

"You can or do whatever you want in G.R.A.V.E."

"Yeah!" Daru and I cried at the same time.

"Alright, let's go back to the 1600s." Delete said as lights started flashing. A little later, I looked out the window and just saw space, but it was cool. I wonder what being a timelord is like...and now I'll find out. :D

1600s

The 1600s! Explorers were exploring the world, claiming lands, and America wasn't around yet! Well, of course we landed in Britain. But, when we landed, Lake nor Delete opened the doors.

"Suki, we mostly just want Death Note because this is really dangerous."

"How is this dangerous? I'm only a few years younger than you."

"Actually, if we grew, we would be about ten years older than you."

"Well, what IS the plan?"

"There's a criminal in the 1600s who has a Death Note. The only way to get rid of him is with another Death Note. The criminal is killing a hundred innocent people a day and that's really bad. Someone went back in time and gave him Death Note. We'll find out who that is later, but for now, we need to stop the criminal. We also found out that he has the shinigami's eyes. All he has to do is look at your face and he'll be able to get your name and lifespan. So, we're going to wear these." Delete passed me a black helmet that covers your face. That way, he can't see my face.

"Now, do you have the shinigami's eyes, Suki?"

"No. I never heard of it." Suki said while looking at Daru.

I'm sorry, but I got bored of this story. I can tell you the end, though. So the criminal eventually finds out about Daru and tells Daru that he wants Suki's Death Note or he'll kill her. So, Daru decides to kill himself so it would seem as if Suki got rid of Death Note. You also find out that Daru was actually in love with Suki and he sacrificed himself to save her. So, Daru uses Death Note to kill himself as he writes his final words. And when Suki comes back to Daru, all she sees is a pile of dust, Death Note, and Daru's letter. Of course, Suki is really sad, but continues on because she still has Lake and Delete. For now. In the future, the criminal captures Lake and Delete so Suki is all alone. That's when Suki falls into pieces. Her family disappeared, her best friend was gone, Daru died, Lake and Delete disappeared, a lot of terrible things happened to an innocent girl. So, she uses all her might and tries to destroy Death Note. Even if no mortal can destroy Death Note, she tries. Then, I got lost. I don't know how the ending should go. What's the happy ending you think Suki deserves?

She gets all mad and sad and stuff and goes outside to yell (I always just scream into my pillow but she goes outside) and the G.R.A.V.E. comes to her because, like the TARDIS, it is a living thing and hates to see or hear someone that was nice to it be all sad, and she goes inside the GRAVE and saves Lake and Delete. Then, she goes back to trying to break the Death Note while Lake and Delete fly around in the GRAVE and try to kill the criminal. The doctor appears and helps them kill the criminal, while Suki finally thinks she has the way to destroy the Death Note, and writes 'Death Note. Fire.' in it and the Death Note catches fire, and all this black and red smoke comes out of it. When the fire stops, you can see a small, blue book that has gold letters on the front spelling "LIFE NOTE" and it has one page, only enough space to write four names. Suki wrote,

1: Daru 2: Thomas (he was killed by the criminal) 3: (I would put Hairy Pawter but then it would mess up your other story, so you can put whoever you want for three and four) 4:

They all suddenly popped into existence right in front of Suki. Though Daru had changed. He was a cute teenage boy with the same spicked up black hair and red eyes, but the rest of him was just teenage boy-ish. Suki immediately realized that she had loved him. Thomas gasped, so it means that everyone can see Daru. Daru goes up to her like, "You never had to do that! Now the criminal will kill you!"

Lake and Delete come up with the doctor and say, "Nope! We killed him!" and Lake and Delete go back to the GRAVE holding hands and Thomas hijacks a car and goes home (leaving Suki behind, because that's what siblings do).

Suki starts to walk home when Daru comes up to her and says, "Why did you save me when you could have saved someone else?"

"Because I love you." Suki replies and kisses him. Lake sticks her head out of the GRAVE and says,

"Do you two need a ride home or... I SHIP YOU SOOOOO HARD! AWWWW!" and then Delete pulls her back into the GRAVE. Daru and Suki walk into the GRAVE holding hands, and the last you see is it powering up to leave.

~THE END~

Another thing, when Daru wrote his letter he said he wasn't afraid of dying because in his mind, he was doing this for Suki, but in his letter, he wrote Barron's quote.


End file.
